Runaways (Babysitting AU)
by Alyssa85
Summary: Antonio, 17, has been asked to babysit Lovino, 8, Feliciano, 4, and Romeo, 1, while their grandfather is away, but what happens when he loses the three brothers?


**Babysitting AU. Human AU.**

 **A/N: Just some modern-day Spain looking after Veneziano, Romano & Seborga. I've been wanting to write this for a while, and now I'm finally getting around to it.**

* * *

Feliciano lay across Antonio's sock covered feet, their hands interlocked as Antonio held him high in the air, making loud plane noises as he pushing Feliciano back and forth. Feliciano giggled loudly, kicking his feet around, holding Antonio's hands tightly.

Lovino watched them from the sofa, puffing his cheeks and pouting his little mouth, arms crossed across his chest. He hated watching the stupid Spaniard playing with his little brother, while he just sat on the side forgotten.

"Hey!" He shouted, glaring down at Antonio. "Put him down, damnit!"

"Does Lovi want a go?" Antonio asked, settling Feliciano down carefully. "I can make you fly too!"

Feliciano giggled. "It's a lot of fun, Lovi!"

"No. I'm too old for stupid games." He turned his head defiantly, refusing to look at his babysitter. "In fact, I'm too old for babysitters, you can leave."

Antonio chuckled, getting to his feet. "I don't think so, little one." He ruffled Lovino's hair, causing the eldest brother to slap at his hands. "I think it's about time your little brother came up from his nap, sí?"

Lovino just shrugged, while Feliciano wrapped his little arms around Antonio's leg. "Can I come?"

"Of course, Feli, are you coming, Lovi?"

"No. You don't need three people do get one baby awake."

"That's not true, fratello, you know Romeo is hard to wake up!" Feliciano grinned widely. "Me and Tonio could use some help!"

"Tonio?"

"Sì! That's Tonio's nickname!"

"You used to call me that too, Lovi." Antonio smiled. "Do you remember? It was your first word."

"Sh-shut up!"

Antonio continued to grin. "Right, Romeo really needs to come up from his nap, your grandfather would kill me if he found out I let him sleep for too long."

Feliciano looked up at Antonio with wide eyes. "Kill you?" He clutched tighter to his leg. "No! I won't let him!" His eyes were watery, mouth twitching as if he was about to burst into tears. Antonio looked down at him alarmed.

"It was just a saying, Feli." He bent down and scooped Feliciano into his arms. "No one's killing anyone."

"Hey, bastard!" Lovino called, once again feeling left out, not that he'd ever actually say that.

"Lovino! Language! Where did you even learn such language?"

Lovino continued to frown, glaring at his brother who was snuggling into Antonio's chest. "Nonno says it all the time."

"We'll talk about that later." Antonio turned on his heel, leaving the room before Lovino could say anything else. He was almost up the stairs when he heard thumping footsteps behind him. He turned his head slightly, view obscured by Feliciano's head. "Is that you, Lovi?"

"No, it's the damn tooth fairy, of course it's me."

"Are you coming to help?" He asked as they walked up the stairs.

"No. I'm going to my room."

"But your grandfather told me not to let you stay in your room too much."

"I'm tired, damnit!"

"Then have a siesta on the sofa, while I make dinner."

Lovino didn't reply, instead pouting and once again glaring up at his brother in Antonio's arms. When they reached the top of the stairs, Lovino pushed past the Spaniard, and stormed into his and Feliciano's room, slamming the door behind him.

Antonio stared at the door for a minute, trying to figure out why the eldest brother was angry this time, Antonio wasn't a stranger to Lovino's outbursts, having known him his entire life, and babysitting him since Antonio was thirteen, he knew full well Lovino could flip in a second. Antonio had always loved the little boy nonetheless, in fact, he loved all the brothers, happy to babysit them any chance he can get, and even doing it for free most times.

Feliciano wiggled in his arms, getting himself comfortable. "It's okay, big brother Tonio, Lovi is always stroppy when he'd tired," Feliciano murmured, his cheek resting on Antonio's shoulder.

"You sound tired yourself, Feli. Do you want a nap too?"

Feliciano shook his head. "I'm awake!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

Antonio grinned at the middle child, before walking ahead and into the youngest child's bedroom. Romeo was stood in his cot, hands gripping the sides tightly and calling Antonio's name. He smiled widely, arms stretching out towards Antonio, promptly falling backwards and landing with a thud. There was a split second of silence, before the child giggled happily, still holding his hands out.

Antonio set Feliciano down to pick the youngest up. "Looks like you woke up all by yourself, Ro," he spoke in terrible baby-talk, tickling Romeo's stomach. "Your big brother and I came to wake you up. Are you still dry?" Antonio asked, holding the little boy away from him. Romeo nodded. "Good boy. Do you need to toilet?" This time Romeo shook his head, little fists gripping Antonio's shirt.

"Tonio?" Feliciano yanked on his trouser leg.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry," he whined, reaching his own arms up, as if asking Lovino to pick him up too.

"How about we go and get a snack?"

"Pasta!"

"Pasta isn't a snack, something small and not filling."

"Tomatoes, jerk," Lovino spoke from the doorway. "I want a tomato."

"Tomatoes it is!"

"Rice!" Romeo gurgled, though it came out more like 'wice', clapping his hands together.

"You want a rice cracker instead of a tomato?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Okay, two tomatoes and a rice cracker, got it."

The three, Romeo being carried by Antonio, walked back down the stairs. When they were back in the front room, Antonio set Romeo down on the floor with Feliciano, then wandered into the kitchen, Lovino on his heels. Lovino sat down in a chair, watching Antonio bustle around the kitchen, getting two tomatoes and washing them, before getting a rice cracker for Romeo and leaving Romano alone.

"How's school, Lovi?" Antonio asked, once he came back into the kitchen. "Have you made any friends?" He sat down opposite the Italian.

Lovino frowned, not wanting to admit that he hadn't made any friends. The other kids thought he was weird, and tended to stay away from him. No one even tried to be friendly with him. Lovino kicked his little feet against the table leg.

"Loads. I'm the most popular kid at school," he lied, taking a bite out of his tomato to stop his quivering mouth. "I've got two girlfriends," he said through a mouthful of tomato.

Antonio chuckled. "Is that so?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I was worried about you going into school if I'm honest."

Lovino's cheek involuntarily heated up, and ducked his head to hide it. "W-why, jerk?"

"I was worried you wouldn't get along with the other children, you're always glaring and pouting, I was worried the other children would avoid you."

"B-bastard!" Lovino exclaimed, throwing the small amount of tomato he had left at the Spaniard. "I can make friends just fine!" With that, Lovino stormed out of the room, and presumably back to his bedroom. Antonio sighed, picking the small piece of tomato and throwing it in the bin. Feliciano waddled into the room.

"Why's fratello shouting?"

Antonio smiled softly. "Antonio here doesn't know when the shut his mouth, I think." He ruffled the child's hair. "You want to play a game?"

"Monopoly!"

"Aren't you a bit young for monopoly?" He asked, following the child back into the living room, where Romeo was shaking a rattle.

"Nonno brought us a children's version! Romeo still can't play, but I can!"

"Monopoly it is." Antonio walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Lovi! We're playing monopoly, do you want to play too?"

"Go away!" He heard the child yell back, voice muffled by the closed door.

"There will be a place for you if you change your mind!" He joined the two Vargas' in the living room. Feliciano had already set the game up, setting the cards in the right place, and counting out the money.

"You and Romeo will be on a team!" Feliciano grinned, setting a tiny pile of money opposite him.

"Set some money out for Lovi, just in case."

Feliciano complied, putting a pile of money off to the side. Antonio settled down on the floor, pulling the youngest Vargas into his lap. Romeo smiled goofily, fiddling with the rattle.

They were halfway through the game when Romeo's happy giggles stopped, and his loud sobs started. He wept, wiggling around in Antonio's lap, throwing the rattle to the floor.

"Oh no, did you have an accident?" Antonio lifted him up. "Let's go change you. Wait here, okay, Feliciano? I'll be back in a moment."

"Okay!"

Antonio carried the one-year-old to the bathroom, where the baby changing table, and supplies were. He stripped the young boy down, binned the soiled nappy and puffed baby powder over the child.

* * *

"Lovino?" Antonio called, knocking on the eight-year-old's door.

"What?"

"Can you come downstairs and look after Feli and Romeo?"

"You're the babysitter," he snarled, opening the door. "Oh. He peed on you." Lovino had to stop the little ripples of giggles that threatened to escape his mouth. "I suppose I could look after them for a few minutes. For a price, of course."

"For an eight-year-old, you sure are sneaky." Antonio shook his head, smiling. "I'll give you half a tomato before dinner, and an extra serving at dinner if you require it."

"Deal. You smell anyway."

"Come on."

Once the kids were settled in front of the TV, watching some cartoon, Antonio made his way back upstairs, he got some of his spare clothes he kept there for that exact reason, and made his way to the bathroom. He cleaned up the mess he'd made changing Romeo, then stripped and stepped under the warm water.

* * *

Antonio towelled his hair, humming under his breath. He discarded the towel when he believed his hair to be dry enough, then headed out of the bathroom.

"What do you kids fancy for dinner?" He called as he walked down the stairs. He furrowed his eyebrows at the lack of answer. "Kids?" Antonio popped his head around the front room door. "Lovino, Feliciano, Romeo, stop playing and come here right now!"

Antonio searched the house, his heart racing a mile a minute. "I swear, if you three don't stop messing about, you'll all go to bed without dinner!" Antonio screamed, hands clenched by his legs. When he still got no reply, he breathed out heavily. "They're not here, are they?" He said to himself, teeth clenched. "When I find the little shits, I'm going to wring their necks out."

"Okay, Antonio, think. Where would three young children run off to?" He sat down on the sofa, head in hands. "God, Romeo's only one, what on Earth were Lovino and Feliciano thinking? Or more, I suppose, what was Lovino thinking? I wish I could read that boy." Antonio pulled his phone out, deciding it'd be best if he didn't look for them alone. He called his two best friends.

It wasn't long after he'd hung up the phone that Francis and Gilbert had shown up, almost looking happy. "Yo, Tonio, what's the big deal?" Gilbert asked, toeing off his shoes.

"Put them back on. We need to go out."

"Where?"

"I lost them. I lost the kids."

"Oh. How?"

"Romeo peed on me, so I went for a shower, but when I got out they were all gone!"

"They're not in the house?"

"Nope. I've looked everywhere!"

"Has this ever happened before?"

"No. They've never just run off, but…" Antonio trailed off, running his fingers through his hair.

"But what?" Francis enquired.

"Lovino was especially angry at me today, you don't think that's why they ran away, do you?"

"I can imagine that's exactly why they ran off. Seriously, Antonio, how can you want to continue babysitting that child? He's a nightmare."

"Hey! Lovi's got a cute side too. I don't mind looking after them, they're all good kids."

"Seems it."

"So, Antonio, do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

Antonio thought for a moment. He thought about all the places the kids had requested he take them to, all the parks, fields, woods. It was the joys of living in the countryside, there were far too many places three young children could go and hide.

"What about places we used to hide as children when we were angry?"

"There is one place," Antonio finally said. "It's about an hour walk from here, I take them there to play sometimes. Lovino likes it there a lot."

"Okay. You stay here, Tonio, in case they come back. Gil and I will search for them."

Antonio wanted to argue, wanted to tell them he'd go, but he just nodded. "Bring them home safely, please."

"Of course. Stop your worrying, they'll be home safe and sound before their grandfather gets back."

"You can count on Awesome Gilbert!"

"Come on."

Antonio watched the two walk away, clammy hands clenching by his side.

* * *

Lovino struggled to hold Romeo, his little brother slipping in his arms. Feliciano walked alongside them, frowning.

"Lovi, we should go back. Tonio's going to be worrying about us."

"Shut up. That bastard will be just fine."

"Don't call him that, Antonio's nice."

"He only looks after us because we're easy money. He doesn't give a damn about any of us."

"Easy money?" Feliciano repeated.

"Yes. He gets paid to look after us. He doesn't do it for free."

"But he loves us!"

"No he doesn't," Lovino growled, shifting his heavy brother in his arms. Feliciano gripped the back of Lovino's shirt.

"What about nonno?"

"With any luck he'll fire Antonio, and we can get rid of him."

"Why do you hate Tonio so much, Lovi?"

"He's a tomato bastard," Lovino answered, face red. "I just do. Got it?"

"I love Tonio!" Feliciano exclaimed, continuing to follow close to his brothers.

"Marry the bastard then!" Lovino exclaimed, face heating up.

"Of course I'll marry Tonio," Feliciano said, matter-of-factly.

Lovino stopped in his tracks, Feliciano bumping into him.

"What's wrong, fratello?"

Lovino turned to his brother. "Do what you like! Marry him, see if I care!" He screamed, startling the little boy in his arms.

"Do you want to marry him too, Lovi?"

"No," he replied, face redder than Feliciano had ever seen it. "Romeo, be quiet." Lovino tried to soothe the crying baby, hands awkwardly rubbing his back.

"Lovino, we should go back. Ro's hungry, I'm hungry, no doubt you're hungry. Tonio said he'd make bolognaise tonight."

"I don't care."

"Lovino!" Feliciano whined. "Why are we even running away?"

"That tomato jerk isn't capable of looking after us, that's why!"

Feliciano pouted. "I'm going home."

"I'm your big brother, and you'll do as I say!"

Romeo continued to wail into Lovino's ear, his little hands fisting into Lovino's hair. Lovino bounced him as best he could, whispering soothing words to quieten him.

* * *

Antonio paced the hall, hands clenching and unclenching behind his back. In the eight years, he'd been looking after Lovino, and then his brothers, he'd never once lost them. No matter how angry Lovino got at him, he never ran away.

He couldn't help imagining the worst, Lovino was only eight, Feli four and Romeo was only one, how could children of such young ages keep themselves from harm, how could they feed themselves? What if they'd been kidnapped? Antonio chewed on his nails, unshed tears obscuring his vision.

In truth, Antonio didn't know how to handle the situation. He knew how to deal with dirty nappies, fussy eaters and kids that refused to go to sleep, he knew all of that, experienced it first hand, but he didn't know how to handle runaways. Should he call the police? Their grandfather?

* * *

"Francis?"

"What, Gil?"

"How old are these kids again?"

"Lovino is eight, Feliciano is four, and Romeo is one."

"That's fucking insane, how could such young children think they could run away? How can an eight-year-old expect to look after two other kids? Are they fucking stupid?"

"They're just kids, Gil. Kids do stupid things. We ran away plenty of times when we were their age."

"Yeah, but we didn't have younger children with us, it was just the three of us."

"You're forgetting Antonio was the baby of us."

"Barely! He's the same age as us!"

"He still acted younger."

"That doesn't mean he was younger."

"I can almost bet it was Lovino's idea," Francis said, changing the subject.

"I don't understand why Antonio still babysits them, I mean Feli is a cutie, but Lovino? He's horrible."

"He's a child. An angry, lonely child."

"He has two brothers, and he's eight, how could he possibly be lonely?"

"You can have hundreds of people around you and still be lonely." Francis grew silent for a moment. "He was an only child, spoilt rotten by both Antonio and his grandfather, his parents too, but then Feliciano came along, then Romeo, and Lovino got pushed to the back."

"Antonio still dotes on the little shit."

"Oui, but he also dotes on little Feli and Romeo. Lovino had four years of just Antonio. I'd think you'd understand to be honest."

"Why?"

"You had eleven years of your father doting on you, giving you anything you wanted, and then Ludwig came along, now, your father barely notices your presence."

"That's not true! My father loves me!"

"Uh-huh."

Gilbert flipped a finger at Francis before crossing his arms angrily. "Besides, I don't resent Luddy. Lovino definitely resents his brothers."

"He resents Feliciano, surprisingly, he's very caring of Romeo."

"I've never seen Lovino be caring of anyone."

"You also rarely see Lovino. The only Vargas you see is Feliciano, and that's only because he likes your brother."

"And me! He likes the awesome Gilbert!"

"I'm sure he does."

From there, the two walked in silence, Francis worrying about the kids, whilst Gilbert contemplated what he was going to make him and Ludwig for dinner that night.

* * *

Lovino rubbed circles on his little brother's back, the crying finally coming to a stop.

"I really think we should go back," Feliciano said, his little hands clenching. "I'm tired."

"You can go back. Romeo and I are staying right here." Lovino stomped his foot down for effect.

"I can't go back on my own!"

"I'm not going back to that jerk, and that's final."

"Nonno will also be worried."

"I don't care."

"Tonio will get in trouble, you don't want that do you, Lovi?"

"I don't care what happens to him!"

Feliciano sat down on the ground, patting the space in front of him silently telling Lovino to sit. Lovino glared at him, before setting Romeo down and sitting behind him, holding the child from behind.

"Lovi, why are you so angry at Antonio?"

"I-I'm not! I just don't like him!"

Feliciano sighed. "When I marry him, you'll have to like him!" A large grin grew across his lips.

Lovino glared harder, angry boiling through his body. "I hate you!" He screamed, getting to his feet. "I hope you and the jerk will be ultimately happy together!" With that, Lovino turned on his heel, and began sprinting in the opposite direction. Feliciano watched from his place on the floor, held tilted sideways in confusion.

Lovino didn't get far before he fell, his face hitting the hard ground, knees skidding across it. He screamed, hands flying to his forehead, tears flowing from his eyes. Feliciano didn't know what to do, he could see Lovino lying on the floor, hands on both his head and his knee. He knew he couldn't leave Romeo sitting there, but there was no way he'd be able to carry the little boy, and getting Romeo to walk was something only Antonio could do.

Feliciano could hear Lovino's sobs from where he was, echoing on the wind.

* * *

Antonio sat on the sofa, fingers tapping against his knees, heart beating heavily in his chest as he held the phone up to his ear, the dialling tone for the Vargas brothers grandfather. He gulped a sigh of relief when the phone went to answer message, knowing he was no ready to tell the elder he'd lost his grandchildren.

He was getting ready to try Gilbert's dad, a friend of their grandfather, when the door knocked. As he ran to the door, he could hear loud sobs and whispered words of encouragement. Antonio threw the door open, momentarily freezing at the sight. Romeo was draped across Lovino's back, little legs wrapped around Lovino's waist, while Feliciano rubbed Lovino's back. Antonio's eyes trailed down to Lovino's knees, the holes in his trousers from the fall making the blood obvious.

"Antonio! Lovi's hurt!"

Antonio wanted to shout, but Lovino's watery eyes, and Feliciano's hopeful face made him hold his tongue. He ushered the kids in, taking Romeo from Lovino's back and placing him on the floor, before Antonio pulled the oldest Vargas brother into his arms, rubbing the young boy's back. Lovino's arms held him tightly, crying loudly into his shoulder.

"I'll treat that for you, come on, Lovi." Antonio picked the boy up with ease, walking them to the bathroom. Feliciano followed behind, hands holding the front of his own shirt. Antonio pulled down the toilet lid, and placed the now quiet boy on it. "Stay there okay? I'll get the first aid kit," he said before leaving the room.

Antonio returned seconds later, first aid kit in hand. He knelt in front of Lovino.

"We're sorry for running away, Tonio," Feliciano mumbled, sitting down on the floor beside the toilet.

"We'll talk about that later; first I need to treat this to make sure it doesn't get infected." He ruffled Feliciano's hair before turning back to Lovino, and rolling up his trousers. "This will sting okay?" Lovino nodded, hiccupping quietly.

* * *

"All done." Antonio pushed down the plaster, covering the last graze with a large plaster. "Feel better?"

Lovino just nodded, arms crossing over his chest.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Antonio asked, packing the kit away.

"No!"

"Are you going to punish us?" Feliciano inquired, standing up.

Antonio thought for a moment. "No. I think Lovi getting hurt is punishment enough. Go play, I'm going to make dinner."

While Antonio busied himself making dinner, he felt the presence of someone else in the room, he turned around to see Lovino sitting on the table, legs dangling over the edge.

"What's wrong, Lovi? Does your head hurt?"

"Thank you," he mumbled, barely loud enough for Antonio to hear.

"Anytime."

Lovino looked down at his legs, avoiding Antonio's eyes. "Are you going to marry Feli?" He asked, his voice quiet, and face red.

"Huh?" Antonio cocked his head to the side. "I think he's a bit young for me, Lovi, why do you ask?"

A small smile broke out on the little boy's face, before he quickly changed it to a glare. "Good. I wouldn't want someone like you married to him anyway."

"Someone like me?"

"A tomato bastard."

"Language."

"English."

"Pardon?"

"I'm speaking English. I would speak Italian, but you don't understand me."

"How about some Spanish?"

"Too boring."

Antonio grinned. "Shame. Spanish is such a great language."

"Whatever."

* * *

Antonio settled down on the floor, Lovino and Feliciano sitting either side of him, each holding one side of the book Antonio was reading with them. This was Antonio's favourite part of the day, putting the kids to bed, reading to them, singing lullaby's, it was the only time of the day when Lovino's scowls stopped, and he looked peaceful.

"And, so, the Princess lived happily ever after. The End." Antonio closed the book, setting it aside. "So, who's getting tucked in first tonight?"

"Me," Lovino mumbled, climbing into his bed.

"Lovino it is."

"But Lovi got tucked in first last week!" Feliciano whined, tugging on Antonio's sleeve. "I want to be tucked in first!"

"Okay, it's just fair, I'll take Feli in first."

"Fine! See if I care! In fact, I don't need to be tucked in! I'm a grown up now!"

"You're a bit far from being a grown up, Lovino."

"S-shut up! I'm almost as old as you!"

Antonio ruffled his hair. "Okay. You're too old for Tonio to tuck you in, got it." Antonio turned to Feliciano. "Get into bed then, little one."

Feliciano crawled into his bed, large eyes peering up at Antonio as he pulled the blanket around the child, humming lightly under his breath. He tucked the blanket around the middle child.

"Warm enough?" He asked, patting down the blanket. Feliciano nodded tiredly, eyes fluttering shut. Antonio pressed a light kiss to the boy's forehead. "Goodnight, Feli." He heard a mumbled reply, then silence.

"Goodnight, Lovi. Sleep well."

"Oi, jerk!"

"Don't shout, Lovi, your brother is asleep."

"Where are you going?"

"Do you want tucking in now?"

"No!" Still, Lovino pushed his covers away, kicking them to the end of the bed.

"You can't sleep without your duvet; you'll catch a cold."

"It's too far away, I can't get it."

Antonio chuckled lightly. "I suppose I'll have to tuck you in then, eh?" Antonio pulled the quilt over the little boy, repeating the process he'd used for Feliciano. "Is that better?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Running away," Lovino said, his voice quiet.

"You came back, that's all that matters."

"Jerk?"

"Yes?"

"Buona notte."

"Buenas noches, Lovi." Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead. "Oh, Lovi, you look just like a tomato! Your face is so red!"

"Chigi! Shut up!"

"Sleep well, Lovi," he said as he left the room, turning the light off on his way.

"Y-you too, jerk." Lovino watched Antonio walk away, his hand covering his burning hot face. He didn't know why the bastard made him feel all fuzzy inside, or why his face heated up every time Antonio was nice to him, or why he got angry when Antonio was nice to anyone that wasn't him. Lovino hated him. It was the only explanation he could think of that made sense.

Lovino snuggled down in his bed, the feeling of Antonio's lips still tingling on his forehead. "Bastard," he muttered, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Antonio was settling into his bed when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

 _"I hope you've called the police, mon ami."_

"What why?"

 _"Are you serious? The kids, Antonio!"_

"Kids?" Antonio touched his finger to his chin. "Oh! Lovi, Feli and Ro!"

 _"You forgot?"_

"They're home. Safe and sound."

 _"Are you fucking kidding me?!"_ He heard Gilbert shout.

"Oh, hey, Gil. Sorry guys, it's been a long day, I need to sleep. See you at school on Monday."

 _"Terrible. We've been looking for them all damn evening!"_

"Sorry," Antonio said sheepishly.

 _"Goodnight, Antonio."_

"Night, guys."

With that, Antonio hung up the phone, put it on silence and settled down into bed, covers pulled snugly around his body.

* * *

 **A/N: I kind of want to make this into a sort of series, what do you guys think? Like a bunch of one-shots of the adventures of Antonio and the Vargas brothers.**


End file.
